The Walri War
The Walri War was a large war waged between the Walri and their followers, and the armies of Steven Seagull, The Scandal Penguin and the Goblin King History The Walri War began after Steven Seagull and The Scandal Penguin conspired with the Goblin King to take the place of the Family of Walri. "And so it came to be that the Children of the Walri populated the Earth and rejoiced. The Family looked down from Walri-on-Trent and gazed upon their children. All was good. Yet the Family's gaze did not see all. And so it passed that Steven Seagull came to meet with The Scandal Penguin in the dark places. Together they conspired, for they believed themselves to be the Firstborn, the Great Birds, and replacement of The Walri. And so, to this end, The Scandal Penguin learned to corrupt the Way of the Walri, and the power it granted, and turned to dark and chaotic magic. He learned to corrupt the Children of the Walri by awakening the pending Darkness and Madness that lay hidden within all, and raised an army of corrupted Killer Whales and Polar Bears to hunt the Walri. Steven Seagull dedicated his time to other skills, learning to become one with Shadow, to hide in plain sight, to act as if pure, and a follower of the Way, whilst the Innocent fell victim to his character. Together the two convened with the Goblins, those who were miscreated in the Discordance, who fell through the gaps in the world, living in the Deep and the Dark places below. For long had The Scandal Penguin, through his study of the Dark Arts, learnt of the Goblin King's power over the gaps, the portals, and desired to use it. Knowing of the Goblin's discontent with being rejected, the three struck a deal, and from within the depths, on the other side of the portals, a new World was formed. A cruel mirror world, twisted and corrupted and dark. It was called Hell. And so began the Age of Dark, when the Goblins stole children their homes, and Humanity was turned Evil, dragged into the Darkness, into Hell, and corrupted." For a while, the Three operated their Dark machinations from the Pits without the gaze of the Family falling upon them, and their corruption of humanity had begun. Eventually, as was doomed, the Family came to learn of the Three, through the travels of the Grand Confessor. "And so forth was sent the Grand Confessor, to walk the Earth and forgive, on behalf of the True Lord Walrus, all those who had strayed from the Way. And it was so, that upon this mission, came the Grand Confessor to Up'Nortus, a new castle-town of the Mortals, shrouded in a dark mist and smoke. The Grand Confessor walked to the center of the town, to where he would lead Prostration and call to him all those who needed to confess, he was, however, upon his arrival, confronted instead by the sight of a naked man, chained, beaten, bleeding, and laughing. The Grand Confessor called to the audience watching the man, My children, I am the Grand Confessor, Walrus of Medicine, Walker among Men, and Chosen Speaker of the True Lord. Pray, tell me, what crime must have this man committed to be tortured so? A brave and angry man stepped out from the crowd and replied to the Confessor, This man stole the lives of five of our children. Taken, from within our own homes in the middle of the night. We are angry and bitter, and we will not allow this man to commit crimes any further.' But this is not of the Way! Is not this man, like any other, deserving of forgiveness by the Lord Walrus? And even if you believe not, do you have the authority to punish him as such?I say nay! Instead, I shall hear for myself this man's crimes, and with the Voice of the True Lord I shall judge him. Fine, do so what you must, but this man has taken from us our youngest and most innocent, and we shall not forgive or forget his crimes. By sundown he will be dead. And so the Grand Confessor took towards the man, sitting next to him silently, waiting for him to speak. And in stillness they stayed, locked silently in that position for hours, until finally the man broke and said, I shall confess to you nothing, for I need not the lies of your Way The Grand Confessor turned to the wretched man, You may confess anyway, for if you truly don't believe, as you say, then come sundown you shall die by the hands of these men. The man sneered, then grinned at the Confessor, I am not afraid of Death, for in my death I shall obtain a power you could never comprehend. The crowd had returned, and stood,watching, listening, waiting for their chance to finish the wretch. The man continued to speak, now not just to the Confessor but to the crowd as well.' You offer power through the Truth of the Way, yet your truths are lies, for power comes not from the Light but the Darkness below. And the Book is nothing but lies, perpetuated in order to keep us from reaching our full potential. The Grand Confessor arose, for the sky had darkened and the crowd had drawn near. Resilient, and strong in his belief, the Confessor drew upon the power of the Way, and the Family, and summoned a terrible fire from the heavens, to purge the town of the non believers. But the fire could not pierce the dark mist that surrounded the Town, and the Grand Confessor found his power challenged by another, stronger power. An eternal struggle raged in the Confessor's mind as he tried to overthrow this new power, a struggle that, to the crowd, appeared as nothing more than an instantaneous flash in the Confessor's eyes. In that infinite moment, the Confessor lost, and fell to his knees. As he looked at the ground, he saw in it cracks, cracks that ran deep and wide and that stretched endlessly down beyond the confines of the Mortal world and into the Pit. From these cracks the dark mist arose, and Corruption had seeped into the town, made all the stronger by the sacrifices of the children. The Grand Confessor watched as with naught but a blinding burst, the chains around the wretch snapped, and he stood free. The naked man laughed at his death as the crowd surged to deal him his justice, and he leapt forward unto the fray, using his newfound unnatural strength to tear men asunder. The Grand Confessor arose, afraid for what he had witnessed, and in the Chaos and Madness he fled from the town, and after passing out of the mist, and with great strength, summoned himself back to Walri-on-Trent. And there he himself confessed all he had seen to the rest of the Family. He told them of the corruption of men, the turn of an entire town, and how a newfound Darkness was seeping into the world. The Grand Confessor told them, a war was coming." And so it came to be that a great War unfolded across the land and in it's center, Humanity. "So it was that Darkness began to spread across the Earth, seeping up from the depths, through the cracks and from the Pits, infecting the hearts and minds of many a soul, those who were lost from the Way, with Chaos and Madness. And it was in this time that the Family of Walri convened, and found that a power had to be assembled to stop the stem of Darkness, lest Humanity be lost to the Insanity that plagues it. To meet this need did the Grand Confessor rise, putting himself forward to lead the charge against the new Shadow, having the most experience with its Darkness. As he rose to proclaim his deed, his great white coat flapping in the wind, so too did his friends, those two with whom the Confessor had formed an everlasting bond. And so a trio of power was forged to combat the Chaos, yet it was not enough, for the Walri alone had not the power to contend with the Dark Magics of Hell. This the Confessor knew all too well, having just escaped from Up'Nortus. Behind them was needed the power of the pure, the innocent, the souls of those who had not once strayed from the Way of the Walri since their birth, a source of pure power that the Grand Confessor could draw, and with their Innocence wash away the Darkness that corrupted others. For that the he turned to the Confessed, the mortals raised in Walri-on-Trent who, with great dedication, came to the Confessor every week, admitted their smallest of sins and prostrated for hours on end to cleanse their soul. '' ''And so the Family, led by Miley Walrus, gathered to sing a music anew, stitching into the Way of the Walrus an exception. For now violence was allowed, save only when sanctioned by the True Lord Walrus and committed in the name of the Holy War. And the bloodshed of the enemies of the Walri would not now stain the soul, but purify it. So forth were the Confessed trained in the ways of war, and their souls became so pure that the Innocence and Purity shone through their bodies like a guiding light. And so to war marched the Grand Confessor, with him his friends and the contingent of Confessed.